


Ω to Α

by Sunsinger



Series: McGill Side Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: The End which is the Beginning of what is to come. Then the Beginning of the first step.
Series: McGill Side Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ω to Α

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/gifts).



> For Scotgirl: 
> 
> That lovely comment you wrote me… I was overwhelmed for days and days. I didn’t know how to thank you and to tell the truth, I’ve been down for a while and that made me smile. So, thank you. And here is a bit of gift, I hope you like it!
> 
> Evie hasn't beta'd this yet, it's just plain written over the past week.

**Ω to A**

Ω

In the Veiled Vail

Sean stared out the window. The Vale as always was beautiful. Quiet and safe. It truly was soothing to the soul. Exactly what they needed. The visions that came to all of them drained them so much. Even now, he could feel the pain and drawing on his power but he pushed it away. He didn’t have long and he didn’t… wouldn’t let it steal his time with them.

The door opened and two men stepped in. One was tall and exceedingly pale with long black hair, hanging limply but ever so beautiful to him. Even through the long years of pain and suffering, abuse by family and friend, he was beautiful in Sean’s eyes. The other man was slightly shorter but more stocky than the dark one. His hair was a brown that resembled rich dark mahogany and his eyes paler than his hair looked pained.

“Come here. I have BEEN waiting for you. I have missed you, both of you.”

They walked over, each on one side. The brown haired man picked up Sean’s right and placed a kiss on the palm. “I would snog you senseless but I don’t think you could bear it.”

The other man smiled, his face softening as he sat down. “Oh yes, so many things we could do.” One hand trailing down his left arm, so light it barely ruffled the hair. “How long?”

“Not long. A week or two, maybe if I’m lucky… a month. My organs are shutting down. Too much damage but I have missed you two. One thing about living here is the lack of visitors. That which protects us is disturbing to you.”

The dark haired man looked at him, speculatively. “Will potions help? How long until…”

“A week, maybe two. A month but likely less. Much less.” He sighed. “Potions won’t work now. Not even yours, dear Severus. You and Carmus, just stay with me.”

The tree spoke of history, of the present but not the future. Not yet. There were stories of foolish students and rescued children. Memories that filled them with joy. Dark eyes sparkling with the chance for happiness. Sometimes there would be pain, loss but for the most part, the memories were good. Sometimes Sean would the pain of his death pressing in on him. Sharp spikes. Every time, Severus would stroke his arm and place a kiss on his palm. They could do little else, his bones ached. His muscles spasmed. Carmus’ lips would brush his face or his forehead, sometimes he would kiss him as if tomorrow he would not be here. His vision dimming in both realms, he brought their hands to his chest.

“I wish I could be here for you. I wish that you didn’t have such a hard road. For all the grief, my loves, you will be rewarded. A child that is yours, Carmus. And an end of bowing to the evil of two masters and a family who loves you, Severus. I have left you something, a very practical gift but with all my love.” He tried to look a them. “I’m sorry that I lied.”

Carmus nodded. “We know and we would be nowhere else but here to see your last, my love.”

“Truly, if what they say is true, then this will not be the last but simply a long break.” Severus whispered. “Tarry not for us but hurry for rest.”

“Thank you. Severus?”

“Yes?”

“Your oath, he will need you. When I look for him, I see two flowers. One is obviously a lily but the other is a common garden flower, a petunia. I do not know what it means but he will need you.”

Severus paled. “He wouldn’t… but he would. Petunia was a spiteful mean child and grew into an even more bitter, spiteful and cruel woman. She was Lily’s sister. The way she treated her sister. She didn’t even let her know that their parents had died. Of course, the _great and wonderful Albus Dumbledore_ would place him there. No wonder my oath acts up.

“You know, he still believes that I was in love with Lily. The fool.”

Sean smiled tiredly, “He is a fool but remember, never trust him. He hides his evil well but never trust the bastard.”

“I don’t. It’s why my oath is to Harry and not him.”

“Good. Oh!”

Carmus leaned forward, resting his head on Sean’s shoulder.

“Get on here, both of you. I am selfish but I wish to feel you.”

They were careful as they lay beside their friend and sometimes lover, holding his close between therm. Hie did not speak again and soon his breath started to shudder and his chest shook.

“The Death Rattle. It will be soon.”

Carmus nodded and het his tears fall. He knew Severus would not cry so he cried even harder, shedding enough tears for two.

“Thank you.”

=|=|=|=

A while later a knock came on the door which then opened to bring in seven people. “It’s time to prepare him for his funeral. You are of course invited.” Two of the silent ones in grey came and gently removed them from his side while four others picked up the sides of sheets, taking him altogether towards the door. Outside six other awaited and they moved to take hold as well. Together they stretched the sheet taut and firm; the Elder, for and Elder he was, walked at the front with the two who helped remove Severus and Carmus from the bed, standing beside them. Silently the procession led from the building; as they passed others joined them, al silent. After ten minutes they reached cliff. Upon the cliff stood a wood bier.

“We burn our dead so that no one can attempt to bring them back and your beloved was extraordinary, so he is even more valued.”

They watched as he was placed on the bier.

“Nine woods but mainly Apple. It is sweet and relaxing and comforting as death should be. A shimmer appeared on his skin before disappearing and suddenly, he looked different, more gaunt and angular. The wood ignited and burned furiously for a few moments before subsiding, and Sean’s body was gone.

Severus turned to the Elder. He approached them with a clay cup. It was full of sparkling water and he offered it to them. Obviously, part of the funerary rites. He took a sip and offered it back. The elder shook his head and Severus finished it. The Elder took a brass dipper and filled it again from a vessel, neither had noticed. This time Carmus was offered the cup. He too drank it dry. The Elder returned the dipper to the vessel and nodded to the young lady holding it. She proceeded to walk around and allow others to drink.

“Since we try to burn the bodies as soon as possible, we have an elemental drain the water from the bier first so it will light easily and once the body is laid down, the body as well. It made his body drier than the wood. This way, the body burns quickly. The body should not linger once the soul is gone. Come now we eat and then gifts before you go. Some things will take time to be found and given but for now, let us celebrate the life of Sean Daton Hayes.”

=|=|=|=

Three days later.

A young man approached the door of Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He carried a box about six inches long, four wide and six high. It was wood, stained almost black with silver straps and where a lock should be was a blank plate. He stood, staring at the doors until they opened by themselves. He entered and listened. Turning, he headed towards the closest stairs to the lower levels.

“Excuse me! What business do you have here?” A stern voice called out.

The man turned and saw a tall woman, hair tucked into a bun with some loose strands falling down here back. She wore a dark green robe, buttoned to the neck. He stared at her and lifted the box. “I am here to deliver an inheritance to Master Snape. Sean Daton Hayes has passed, as he knows but the preparation for what was left to him has taken a couple of days.”

“Hayes?!” She said sadly, eyes wide. “Oh dear, that must have left both of them devastated. Please, let me show you a quicker way.” She led him towards another hall. Taking the routes known to teachers, she soon came upon Severus’ quarters and knocked. The door opened and the familiar frown deepened.

The young man bowed, holding out the box. “Master Snape from Haruspex Hayes, your gift.”

Severus took it gently. “I see.”

“You will.” The young man smiled and turned away. “Good day, Master Snape, Mistress McGonagall.”

Severus nodded. Minerva stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She gave him a quick hug. “I am so sorry that you lost a dear friend. He was good to you, you and McGill…”

=|=|=|=

The evening at Dinner

Chatter flowed at the head table.

“So, Severus, I heard you had an interesting visitor.” Dumbledore smiled genially.

“Not so interesting, simply a delivery.” Severus stated.

“Well, still… most are deliveries done by owl, unlike today.” He pressed gently.

Minerva turned towards him, eyes blazing. “And it is Severus’ business as to the contents.”

Talk faltered.

“My dear, since it did not come through the owl wards, I just wished to make sure it was safe.”

“As if Severus would bring anything unsafe inside the wards?”

“Not he, no. But something could still be concealed in the package.”

“Well,” Severus stated, “there is nothing of the sort. In fact, I have not opened it yet and cannot. It is the bequest left to me by Sean Hayes. He passed this weekend and sent me some items.”

Albus frowned, then his eyes lit up. “Mr. Hayes, did he not choose to reside in the Veiled Vale?

“No, he did not _choose_ to, he _had_ to. The visions were taxing him.”

“Oh, dear boy, you should open it as soon as possible. Perhaps he has left you some knowledge that could help free you from some of your younger mistakes?”

Minerva let out a small growl.

“As I said, I cannot. The box is locked and will only open if certain conditions are met. If he left me anything of the future or present, I do know that one of his requirements is that you not be around, nor present, nor be allowed access to any information within.”

Albus looked shocked. “Why do you believe that?”

“Simple. Sean hated you. He loathed and despised you. He considered you fouler than the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

Α

The three Slytherins sat on Table Rock by Black lake. The three of them lay on the rock, head to foot in a triangle. If anyone had approached them, they would have heard a buzz alone. They were secure in their company.

“Sean. Yesterday, when Dumbledore did… that; if looks could kill, you’d be burning him alive.”

Sean sighed. “Yeah. I hate him, I mean, I don’t just dislike him, and I don’t hate him like the other Slytherins because of his blatant prejudice. I absolutely, unashamedly, with passionate fervor hate him.” Sean sat up, tucking his legs under him. He waited as the other two sat up and perched on either side of him. “Severus, no one can hear, no eavesdropping?”

Carmus shook his head. “I cast for detection and he put up the _Muffliato_. We’re good.”

“Good. You know that I am a haruspex, I told you that. There is a difference between a seer/diviner, a prophet and a haruspex. A seer seeks. The future they see is not set but merely one of a multitude. They want a certain result, so they see one path that leads to it. They are unreliable.

“A prophet sees a future as well but usually it’s because something in the future has echoed to the past. They often only get flashes of which ever future is strongest at the moment, again that is why they aren’t clear and why most don’t come true.

“Haruspex in the muggle world would examine entrail of a sacrificed animal which was actually a misinterpretation of what we do. We can see the currents in the entrails of the world which do not keep themselves to time and space. Basically, we can see, touch and use ley lines. But they are power and simply power, power is neither created nor destroyed, right Severus?”

Severus nodded. “Ley lines are rivers and pools, right?”

“Yes, and lakes and seas. This school sits on one. The power that exists here, still exists ten years from now. It is and it was, and it will be, so I can see what will be. Each of us, can channel a certain amount of power; too much can kill us. Ley lines are very stubborn. So, changing a future they show, kinds pisses them off. A lot of energy will be expended to correct the course.

“When I was younger, my visions were strong. Strong and overpowering. My parents sought out people to help me either learn to control them or to find a way to slow them. They feared that even though I had the power level to handle the strength, my body wasn’t used to it. Capability is great but skill is better. So eventually they found someone who could not help me with the power or the frequency, but they could help me with remembering the visions. They gave me my pendant. One side has the bindrune for Munin, one of Odin’s ravens. He is the raven of Memory. The other has his sigil. When I take hold of it, it records whatever I say or see or hear in my immediate area because sometimes where I am triggers a vision.

“One day, a vision happened upon me while Dumbledore was near, I think someone went and got him because he is so ‘wise’. He showed himself to be attentive and concerned about me. He offered to help my parents in their search. One day when I was at Hogwarts, I had another vision. Like I was trained to do, I grabbed onto my pendant. He heard my prophecy. He told me and my parents that it was fascinating to hear prophecy, it was quite scary to know and witness. He understood even more the necessity of getting my gift under control. A few days later, he brought an older witch to our house. She told my parents that she was going to do a binding on me. Not unusual for children with talents that outstrip our ability handle them. Because my power was so strong, she was going to build it to fade over the years. As I because more skilled, the binds would fade.

“My magick grew stronger over the years. When I was a few months from entering Hogwarts, my parents took me to the Goblins, who were appalled the minute they looked at me. We were confused and the goblins were livid. When we explained what was done to me, you could have lit a candle from their eyes. The binding didn’t fade. It fed into itself. As my powers grew stronger, so did the bindings. Unable to go anywhere, the magick was attacking me. It was in my bones, in my organs. It was killing me.

“The goblins broke the binding but it’s too late, the damage is done. It won’t kill me before I leave Hogwarts, as it was meant to do but I won’t live past twenty-five or so. The binding was meant to kill me. Dumbledore meant to kill me. I accessed the memory of the prophecy in his office. I heard everything, saw it too. The prophecy concerned the death and downfall of Dumbledore. That is why he tried to kill me. He called that witch and ordered her to find a ritual to destroy my ability.

“Now, my problem is proof… and his reputation. He will claim he was duped. He just a kindly trusting old man who sought to help a child in need. I am going to die so much earlier than I wished. I am never going to have a husband or wife. No children. I hate him. I truly and sincerely wish for his death every day, but it will be while until then.”

Carmus and Severus stared at his horror in their eyes, but no pity. Slytherins had little use for pity. Severus mouth tightened. “So how can we help?”

Sean laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “It would be a long slog; it will cost you quite a bit.”

Carmus took his hand. “We are Slytherins, we know about the long payoff. Besides, we love you and you damn well know it. The cost… well the result will be worth it; the result is the eventual freeing of Slytherin from the hatred and prejudice that he brought on us. It’s already cost us a lot.”

Sean nodded. “Your Lily. She’s a fool for not forgiving you. As if no one ever said anything else cruel while being abused. I guess it’s the first time for her but still.”

“Lily is…”

Carmus nods, “Beloved by you but you idealize her, Severus. I know you love her but if you were truly in love with her that doesn’t mean you can’t love others. Instead you are blind to other loves. That smacks of obsession. Her family was good, they were normal and so was she. She fit your ideal of good but… don’t fall into the Headmaster’s trap. There is good and love in our house too.

“Lucius is arrogant, but he cares for you, the way he knows how. He doesn’t understand… because he was taught that he couldn’t feel that way for a half-blood. But he loves you and there are others who love you as well. Love you well enough to wait for however long it takes you to mourn the loss of your ideal but never forget about us.”

Severus shook his head as if to clear it. “I…”

Sean stroked his hair, long as it was. “It’s okay… we’ll wait. It’s going to be hard for all of us but in the end, we will be happy.”

All three froze as an unseen wave passed by them.

“The lines have shifted. We are begun.”

The Munin Pendant:


End file.
